Own Asiavision Song Contest 9
"Eagles" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 28 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |link = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = A09 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }} Own Asiavision Song Contest 9, often referred to as OASC #9, is the 9th edition of the Own Asiavision Song Contest. The contest took place in Taipei, Taiwan, following country's victory in the 8th edition with the song "Why Not Love" performed by Rosie Yang and Ryan Yu. This is the first time that Taiwan hosts the contest. Twenty-eight countries participated in the nineth edition. The winner was South Korea with the song "Eagles" by Tiger JK, Yoon Mirae and Bizzy which scored 135 points, winning by a margin of 17 points in front of Bhutan. The podium was completed by Thailand, which finished on the third place. Taiwan, the host country placed 23rd. Location For more details on the host country, see Taiwan. 'Host City' }}Taipei, officially known as Taipei City, is the capital city and a special municipality of Taiwan (officially known as the Republic of China, "ROC"). Sitting at the northern tip of the island, Taipei City is an enclave of the municipality of New Taipei City. It is about 25 km (16 mi) southwest of the northern port city Keelung. Most of the city is located on the Taipei Basin, an ancient lakebed bounded by the two relatively narrow valleys of the Keelung and Xindian rivers, which join to form the Tamsui River along the city's western border. The city proper is home to an estimated population of 2,704,810 in 2015, forming the core part of the Taipei–Keelung metropolitan area which includes the nearby cities of New Taipei and Keelung with a population of 7,047,559, the 40th most-populous urban area in the world—roughly one-third of Taiwanese citizens live in the metro district. The name "Taipei" can refer either to the whole metropolitan area or the city proper. 'Venue' Taipei Arena is an indoor sporting arena located in Songshan District, Taipei, Taiwan. Built in 2005, the large multi-purpose stadium can accommodate major international sport events such as ice skating, ice hockey, gymnastics, handball, basketball, tennis, badminton, table tennis, indoor soccer, boxing, judo, karate, taekwondo and wrestling. It was designed by Archasia, an architectural firm established in Taipei (now Populous, a Kansas City, Missouri (USA) design architectural firm). It is located at the site of the former Taipei Municipal Baseball Stadium (built in 1958, opened 1959, demolished 2000). The arena was opened on December 1, 2005. The main arena has an adjustable floor space: its minimum floor space is 60m × 30m, and can be extended to 80m × 40m.. Since opening in 2005, the arena has held more art and cultural activities (such as live concerts) than sporting events, which it was originally designed and built for. These have included Disney on Ice and Cirque du Soleil, Cats the Broadway Musica Participating countries 'Final' See also *Own Americavision Song Contest *Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OASC editions